


The Strength of The Flower

by SpiceMeg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: #Disguising #War #EventualSmut #Banter #BadassFelicity #MulanAU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceMeg/pseuds/SpiceMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is the only daughter of a Duke, her life is happy.<br/>One day everything changes and her father is never the same again. Is she willing to do anything for her family?</p><p>Come say hi to me on twitter: @_SpiceMeg<br/>and on Tumblr: idobelieveinshipping.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first fanfiction.  
> I've always been into AUs and Mulan is one of my favorite stories so this happened.  
> This is only the first chapter, an introduction of sorts.  
> If you guys like it there will be many many (and possibly longer) chapters to come!  
> No beta.

Felicity was the only daughter of David and Donna, the Duke and Duchess of Smoak. Her father loved her very much and despite her mother's protests always brought her with him whenever he went on a hunting trip or visiting other lands for business. Growing up David taught her how to ride, follow tracks and shoot with a bow and arrow. 

Just a month shy of Felicity's 16th birthday something terrible happened: the Duke fell from his horse and his spine was damaged badly, making him unable to walk on his own. From that day forward the young girl had to watch his father lose that sparkle he always had in his eyes, the joy to live. Her mother Donna barely let her go ride anymore, insisting on her education: she had to become a proper lady, fit for a Prince. 

Two years later a messenger from King Robert himself was sent to the estate, announcing impending war with the Kingdom of Valaria. All the men of the family were to go to the training camp of the Woodlands in one week. The Duke was bound to go. Felicity could not let her father fight this war in his condition, so she did the unthinkable: she cut her pretty blonde locks, bound her breasts in bandages, put on clothes she had stolen from a farm boy and left in the middle of the night for the Woodlands. 

After a 3-day journey Felicity was finally approaching the training camp. Once she had climbed off of her horse she saw a short old man, with a long white beard and judging eyes come closer. He wore the King's mark on his right sleeve. "Name and family?"- the old man asked looking up from a book of names. "Fel...I mean FRANZ! Franz, son of the Duke of Smoak" - she said, trying to make her voice sound as manly as possible. She was then directed to her tent and informed that the first training exercises would begin at sunrise. 

Felicity could barely get any sleep all night, too scared and excited for what awaited her. When she saw the sky turning lighter she dressed herself, put some dirt on her face and headed to the training area. Everyone started arriving and within minutes they were all in disposed in perfect rows. Felicity's gaze wondered: all these boys seemed very young, like herself, but they were all taller than her and visibly heavier. Too immersed in her analysis of the group, she didn't hear the arrival of the General until he was only a few feet away from her. He was tall, his stance more intimidating than that of any man she had ever seen. He marched with purpose, intent. His torso seemed defined and firm even under layers of fabric. Raising her gaze she allowed herself to look at his face: it looked like something God would create If he was in a very very good mood. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, his nose perfectly shaped, and his lips...good God...she found herself staring at them for longer than she would ever admit. Shaking those thoughts away she collected herself and waited for him to speak. "Welcome to King Robert's training camp. I am General Oliver and in the next three weeks I'll make sure to train you so hard you will call pain your friend..." 

The first training exercise involved archery. Felicity felt relieved, her father had taught her ever since she was a little girl and she was now able to hit moving targets. Most of the boys trying their targets had poor form, Felicity noted, and could barely manage to hit one bullseye. When it was her turn to shoot she took a deep breath, positioned the arrow on her bow, aimed and released like she had done many times before. Bullseye. She could feel all the eyes on her, but a pair burned like no others: the General's. He seemed confused and surprised. Approaching with cockiness in his step he addressed her for the first time:"That was a good shot. What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you before." - "Uhum...I'm Franz of Smoak" "I've met David Smoak...never heard of him having a son" - he said with inquiring tone. "Oh...that's...that's because I'm not his wife's son. My mother was a servant girl and when the Duke realised he and his wife could not have any children after their daughter Felicity, he legitimized me and made me his heir!" - she said quickly. He simply nodded and left to correct his other student. Felicity couldn't keep herself from studying his retreating form, wondering what it would feel like to touch all that strength with her fingers, what his scruffy jaw would feel like against her smooth cheeks... 

Once training was finished for the day she went to her tent, exhausted but nontheless excited about what was to come. One thing was certain: she would not back down from anything.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. UpClose (and a little personal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training goes on for Felicity.  
> New friends.  
> New adventures.  
> Her and Oliver get upclose and personal!

On her second day at the camp Felicity managed to make friends with three men: Barry, Cisco and Ray. They seemed nice and unlike others they didn't look her up and down for her less than manly appearance. 

Cisco was only slightly taller than her and just couldn't stop talking about all the work he had been doing as a swordsmith. Barry was quite thin and his thoughts seemed constantly directed to his betrothed, Caitlyn. Ray was the more taciturn of the three, but he seemed like a genuine person. Barry and Cisco seemed particularly interested in knowing more about how she had acquired her archery skills.

Just when she was about to tell them about it they heard the ring of the bell: training was starting.  
In a matter of seconds all the trainees were in position, waiting for the Genaral's commands. A group of men approached and a sword was assigned to each of the students.  
When Felicity was given hers she could barely hold it upright, it was really heavy.

As if on cue Oliver appeared.  
Her line of vision landed on his pectorals, which today were completely uncovered from any type of clothing. 

Shirtless. 

They were about to train with very real and very sharp swords and he was shirtless.  
She would've laughed in his face weren't she busy drooling at his mighty physique.  
She had never seen so many muscles on a man before. Felicity had never been into fine arts such has sculptures and paintings, but as she studied every ridge and plane of muscle he was showing she could finally understand the appeal.  
Quickly she dismissed her inappropriate thoughts about the General and took a deep breath, reading herself for training.

He moved in front of the group  
and spoke - "As you may have gathered we will be moving into a more difficult stage of your training. Remember: brute force is necessary but not sufficient to wield a sword properly. Your reflexes must be as keen as ever. No distractions. Study your opponent's movements and you will be able to anticipate them."

With that he called three guards to engage in a fight with him as a demonstration.  
One by one he swiftly took them down, only using his right hand to skillfully deflect all their attacks.

She was paired with a gargantuan man for a fight. Just her luck. He was by no means fast on his feet but the girl was having trouble handling the sword and a simple move her opponent had thrown her sword off.

In that exact moment the General walked by, leaned closer and in a menacing tone he spoke looking at her -  
"This is WAR we're preparing for! If you don't have the strength to uphold your own sword you shouldn't be here. I. WILL. NOT. CARRY. DEAD. WEIGHT."  
Felicity was barely keeping her tears at bay, she had never felt so ashamed, so angry at herself for being weak.

When everyone was dismissed, head low, she marched to her tent. She sat on the cold ground with her head between her hands for what felt like an eternity debating with herself wether she could really keep doing this or not, when Barry appeared at her tent with an inexplicable smirk on his face -  
"Franz! The General said we could go to a tavern a fee miles from here. You should come!"  
"Uhm... I don't about that Barry, you saw me at training today. The General doesn't want me here" - she said resigned.  
"Oh come on, he just has to act so tough because of his position. He's not made of stone. Besides you were not the only one struggling to keep up today, you were just unlucky he was right there"- he explained.  
In the end Felicity decided to follow his advice, sitting around crying wasn't going to do her good anyway.

When they arrived at the tavern the place was already filled with people: most of the trainees were there, all kinds of women wearing frilly clothes, a few soldiers and of course her favorite person of the day: the General.

Barry, Cisco and Ray invited her to sit with them at one of the tables. For a while she studied Oliver: his face gave away no emotion, women glued themselves to him like bees on a honey stick but he didn't pay them much attention.  
His indifference to everything around him angered her. She also wanted revenge for how he had treated her. On her third cup of wine she had a wicked thought.

Telling her friends she was tired and would be taking her horse back to camp she approached one of the girls and asked her to one of the rooms upstairs.  
"You're very young but I'll treat you like a man, don't worry" - the girl said readjusting her corset to bring her bosom to attention.

At the entrance Felicity swiftly hit the girl on a very specific spot of her neck (one of the things her father had taught her) making her uncoscious for at least a couple hours. Hastily she divested the girl of her clothes and put them on: the gown was a deep red color and the bustier was so tight her breasts seemed ready to fall out of it any minute.  
She put on a long curly blonde wig she found in the room, some red on her lips and a bit of pink powder to give some color to her pale cheeks.  
With one last glance at the mirror she took a deep breath and walked out.

The very few candles illuminating the tavern and her disguise allowed Felicity not to be recognized. She walked around the place flirting with some men, casually touching their forearms and laughing at the stories they were telling.  
Every once in a while she would throw a teasing look at Oliver, as if to invite him to come closer.

His eyes seemed darker somehow. Before she could progress with her advances one of the girls asked her to go fetch more wine, so she excused herself and headed to the adjacent room where it was kept.

As soon she got in she felt a shift in the air. Felicity didn't even have the time to turn around to see what it was when she found herself pushed to the door by a pair of really big and very strong hands.  
When she looked up to see who it was, Oliver was looking at her with what she could only describe a beastly expression: his beautiful blue eyes were almost black, his pupils blown wide and his breathing was heavy.

Her plan had worked after all.

He had followed her.

He wanted her.

Felicity finally knew what to do.  
She forcefully grabbed the lapels of his jacket, raised herself on her tiptoes and planted her lips on his.  
In a fraction of a second he responded to the kiss, or more accurately possessed her.

His left hand moved tracing her side to settle on her lower back, crushing her to his chest while his right hand went to hold her neck angling her head just enough to allow him to open her mouth with his and tease her tongue with his.

Good lord. He tasted amazing.  
She couldn't contain herself from moaning.  
Oliver kissed like he did anything else: with intent and unnerving skill. Feeling wanton she threw her arms around his neck and gave as much as she got. 

She never wanted to end this kiss, she felt like she was made to be held by Oliver's arms, her hole body aching for his electrifying touch.  
From the sounds he was making and the hardness she felt probing her stomach he didn't want to stop either.  
He slowly started kissing down her neck and just as he was about to go for her right breast, Felicity heard steps approaching: she had to leave quickly.  
She pulled his head up and reconnected her lips to his for a hard kiss, at the end of which she bit his lower lip. Hard.

Before he had the time to curse she escaped from his grasp and ran off.  
She went back to the sleeping girl's room, changed back into Franz's clothes and went back to the camp undetected.


	3. New Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing. Things are just starting to heat up.  
> It will get even steamier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been 76 years since I last updated. Sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Felicity arrived at her tent with barely any breath left in her lungs, her heart beating so strong it felt like it would come out of her chest. She had run like the wind to get away from the tavern anyone could see her.

She took a moment to reminisce what had happened.  
She had kissed her General.  
She had kissed Oliver!

It had not been her first kiss but comparing the soft peck a farm boy had given her when she was 16 to the way Oliver had completely possessed her, would be like comparing a drop of rain to the ocean.  
She couldn't help but touch her lips and close her eyes, trying to relive the magic that was created between the two of them.  
Shaking her head she dismissed her lustful thoughts and tried to fall asleep.

Little did she know that on the either side of camp Oliver was as restless as she was from the night's events.

He couldn't believe he had lost control like an untried boy.  
He was a man.   
A warrior feared by many.  
Women fell at his feet.

But the girl of the tavern had caused an inexplicable attraction in him.  
She seemed innocent yet full of passion, fragile and yet strong.  
She had even had the courage to kiss him.  
He was used to women waiting for him to make a move, always letting him take charge.  
She must certainly had not done that.

She had bitten him, that little minx. His lower lip still bore the mark of her assault.

THE NEXT DAY...

In the wee hours of the morning, before it was time for the whole camp to get activated, Felicity walked to Cisco's tent to ask him for a piece of advice.  
Her first try with a sword had been a complete disaster, but it hadn't been for her lack of skill or reflexes but due to the weapon's weight.  
She told Cisco about her problem, asking him if he would be able to make a lighter sword, more adequate for someone with her physical structure.  
Enthusiastic, the boy accepted and told Felicity that her sword would be ready the next day.

Not long after training began.  
Felicity wouldn't admit it under oath but when Oliver walked past her it was like her heart had skipped a beat.  
On the third day no weapons were involved in training.  
The young girl thanked the gods.

The day would be spent in the woods, acquiring necessary tracking skills - Oliver said.

When they were free to go, Barry came up behind her with a curious face.

"Franz! Hey! When did you leave last night? I didn't see you after you went upstairs with that girl. I'm guessing that mark on your neck is from her?" - he winking and poking his elbow on her arm suggestively.

Felicity's face completely drained of color.

His lips had sucked on her skin the night before but she didn't think he would've left a mark.  
Furious, she went back to her tent to cover the mark with some cloth.

At training everyone was tasked with following a particular lead.  
Felicity was one of the first to complete her task and was dismissed for the day.

Seeing no one around she went to the big tent where the weapons were kept and took one of those big heavy swords.

She found a quiet spot by a river, about 2 miles from the camp and started practicing.  
Yes, Cisco would have her lighter sword ready soon but she if got better with the heavier one first her movements would appear sharper.

The sun was setting when Felicity heard footsteps. Alarmed, she hid behind a tree.

Just when she thought she had gotten her labored breathing under control she heard an all too familiar voice saying "You can come out, Franz. I promise I won't bite"  
Steeling herself for a moment she took a deep breath and came out. Oliver was sitting on the ground, throwing stones in the river.  
Careful of his every movement she approached him and sat putting at least 4 feet between them. Should could not possibly handle close proximity with the man, especially since that night at the tavern. If she closed her eyes she could still feel the strength of his big hands holding her back, the hunger she had felt with every swipe of his tongue.

Before she could indulge in her fantasies any longer she spoke up avoiding eye contact - "Um...I was just practicing, General. If you want me to leave I- as she made a move to get up he reached for her shoulder and replied "no, it's okay. And you can call me Oliver. These aren't training hours after all...although it seems you didn't get the memo" - he finished with a wink.  
Albeit reluctant she sat back down.  
"You're tougher than you look, Franz. I'll give you that" - he said.  
"Well...thank you. And you're not as awful as usual! Wait! I didn't mean that! Please pretend I didn't say that" - she said covering her face with both of her hands.  
Then something completely unexpected happened: he started laughing. Not a giggle. Not a smile. Full loud laughter. Oliver, the General who looked like he lived with a permanent stick up his behind was laughing with all of his beautiful teeth. But God, it was a sight to see.  
After that they started an easy conversation, talking about friends, family, obligations.  
Felicity realized that they had much more in common that she would have thought.

After that first night at the river meeting after hours for a quiet talk sort of became a ritual for them. During the training Oliver seemed to be more civil towards her, he even helped with her posture and gave her tips (sometime getting a little too close, but she wasn't exactly one to complain). It also didn't hurt that her combat skills were improving more and more each day.

On the other side Oliver was growing more restless each day. That first night by the river he couldn't help but notice the captivating blue of Franz's eyes or his unusually full lips.  
And the way he had gazed at him when he had started laughing.  
He'd felt at ease with Franz, even telling him about his family.   
In the days after, Oliver saw the genuine effort that the boy put in every training exercise, so when needed, he approached and offered advice. One time in particular he tried to help with a move to take down someone double his size: he explained the execution first and told him to come at him.   
Mindful of what Oliver had explained her, she launched at him only to find herself face down with the entirety of his front on her. She pushed up, trying to get him him to move. In doing so she inadvertently rubbed her behind right against his manhood...and yes...there's was definitely something poking her.  
Before she could get a word out he was off of her, apologizing and walking away.

Oliver was going crazy. His own body was betraying him.  
His mind giving him dreams of Franz's lips were one thing but his dick getting waking up in his pants just by coming in contact with her behind? How could this be happening?  
He was into women. He loved women.  
That night he thought about not going to their usual rendezvous spot, keep his distance from the young boy, hoping that maybe the twisted thoughts he'd been having would go away.

He laid in his cot with his hands under his head for hours, not being to sleep. On the end he got up and went to the river, intent on apologizing to Franz for his strange behavior.  
He saw the young boy still practicing with a sword. He smiled. Franz really had a strong will.  
Before Oliver could make his presence known, the boy dropped his sword to the ground and entered the river and started shedding clothes.  
Oliver remained hid behind a bush, unsure what to do (and perhaps a bit curious).

Felicity was sad that Oliver hadn't come to the river that night, but she still trained for hours and since she was alone and incredibly sweaty she just got in the water and slowly peeled off her clothes. She took off her 2 shirts first and then started working on the bandages covering her breasts...

Oliver watched transfixed as the boy started unwrapping the bandages covering his chest. Did he have a big scar or something?  
When all his upper garments were off, Oliver's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground: on Franz's chest there were breasts. Beautiful, round and perky breasts.  
He saw transfixed as she slowly took off her pants and walked in the river. She looked like an ethereal goddess. Her curves were perfect and his hands (and other parts of him) were itching for her.

HER.

Franz was a WOMAN. The relief he felt was quickly dawned by important questions, such as: how had she managed to get into the camp? How had she fooled everyone? And most importantly, how had she fooled HIM?  
On that last point and before he could dwell too much on it he silently divested himself of his clothes and entered the river, making sure not to be seen or heard by her (not that he was hard as she seemed extremely relaxed while washing her arms and humming a tune).  
When he saw she wasn't moving he dived underwater, just to come back up for air RIGHT BEHIND HER. 

As soon as she felt someone's presence she made a move to turn around to hit them but the person grabbed both her forearms roughly and and whispered in her ear "Not. One. Sound. Now turn around". Shaking she turned around to find a very angry, very wet (and very HOT) Oliver looking down at her. He was so close to her she could feel every breath he took directly on her skin. When she looked up she saw his eyes trained on her, his pupils incredibly big, the blue she loved so much almost completely gone.  
She started shivering and not from the cold.

After a few seconds or maybe an eternity, she couldn't tell, she opened her mouth to say something but she didn't even manage to get one word out that he attacked her mouth...

Oliver had come up behind her not really thinking about what he was going to do, but when he felt the softness of her skin under his palms he couldn't find the will to let go of her. So he made her look at him. She seemed scared at first, but when she looked up at him in her beautiful blue eyes he sensed a change in her.  
His eyes were trained on her lips so as soon as he saw them open he took his chance had crashed his mouth to hers...

Felicity tried to resist his kiss at first. It was wrong. He knew he wasn't Franz. He knew she had lied to everyone. He knew she had lied to her. If he told anyone great shame would come to her family. And yet, if he knew why hadn't he gone straight to one of the guards to out her?  
Why was he here instead? Why was he kissing her?  
Before she could stall any longer he brought his hands around her back and pulled her closer.  
She found herself unable and unwilling to distance herself from him any longer, so she brushed her thoughts away and wound up her arms around his neck crushing her front to his and opening her mouth completely to his deliciously skillful assault.

Oliver was about to draw back and leave when she boldly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with renewed passion. God, the lips that had tortured his every thought for days and nights were moving hungrily against his. Her tongue mated with his as if she would've given up breathing rather than let go of him.  
Her breasts rubbing against his chest were making him impossibly hard.

Felicity couldn't contain her moans as Oliver bit her lower lip, slowly moved down her jaw and started sucking on her collarbone. While his left hand stayed behind her upper back, his right drifted down to stop at her right butt cheek. When he squeezed it he earned himself a sharp intake of breath from her.  
Felicity wanted nothing more than to completely let go of him, but the she knew that they had to clear things out first.   
Reluctantly she pulled his face eye level with hers and said "Please, Oliver. You have to let me explain".   
She waited for a reaction.   
Without saying a word he took her hands off his face and walked away....


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally lay it all out.

Felicity stood still for several moments in the chilly waters of the river, holding herself, not believing what had just transpired.

Oliver knew she wasn't Franz. He knew she was female.  _ **He KNEW.**_

But why hadn't he immediately gone to the guards to have her expelled? Why had he kissed her like a man possessed? Why had he left without saying a word?

Regaining her resolve she swam ashore, dried herself off and got dressed. She ran to the camp and mindful of her surroundings she approached the further area of the camp, where she knew Oliver's tent was.

Without making a sound she went inside. Before she could so much so breathe she found her back pushed against a very strong, very naked, very  _familiar_ chest while his hand came up to cover her mouth.

"How dare you come here?" - he whisper growled in her ear.

Fuming with annoyance Felicity bit his hand and used his own weight against him by pulling him to the ground in two quick moves.

She stood over him, her breathing labored - "Never lose focus, you taught me that. Now, can you please sit down and hear me out? Or do I have to fight you for it?"

He stood up avoiding her gaze, his jaw squared with anger - "You're lucky I haven't exposed you or you would be dead.  _Do you understand?_ " - he said leaning impossibly closer, their noses brushing.

Before she could get enthralled by him again she took a step back and stood tall before him (although she was kind of really short next to me anyway) - "But you haven't...have you? And you won't"

Shaking his head at her he looked right at her, his gaze penetrating - "Oh really? And why is that?" - he said stalking towards her, making her bump into a table, effectively caging her in.

Not looking away from him she replied - "Well...2 reasons actually. The first is that I really am the child of David, the Duke of Smoak. The man that saved your life. I'm just his daughter, not his son. You owe me a chance. You owe HIM. I'm also the most hard working person in this camp and you know that _very well_. I came here to honor my family. You better than anyone should understand that... " 

He looked down, pursing his lips.

"And the second reason is..." - she continued - "because there is something between us..."  - at that he looked up, a storm in his eyes. He didn't speak so she continued - "You can't deny it. I felt it when we talked night after night by the river, sharing our hopes and fears. I felt it just before when you pressed yourself against me, our bodies coming together like puzzle pieces..."

He closed his eyes and turned around, away from her touch.

She walked to him and stepped right in front of him, taking ahold of his face with her hands - "I've fought this for so long" - she said with a tremble in her voice.

"Please don't push me away" - she said standing up to her toes and holding onto his forearms for leverage. She kissed him softly, her lips barely a caress on his.

When she started retreating she felt his arms slid down to her back, pulling her closer. "Damn you" - he whispered before angling his head and opening his mouth to hers. His kiss took her breath away. She greedily tangled her tongue with his and scratched the back of his neck, earning herself a delicious growl. He seemed to have an obsession with her lower lip, he kept tugging on with his teeth and sucking on it. Not that she minded. Every wicked movement of his mouth was sending an all consuming heat all the way to her core.

Reluctantly they broke away, still playfully nipping at each other.

"So what now?" - she said while still staring greedily at his lips.

"I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this, aren't I? YOU, Miss Warrior need to be more careful. No one else can find out about you or we're both dead" - he said pointing his finger to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Now that we talked I really should get back to my tent, I have more training tomorrow..." - she said turning around to leave.

He grasped her hand in his - "Why don't you stay? We could talk"

With a devious grin she faced him, erasing the space between them and looking up in challenge at him said - "Talk, huh?" - she fake pouted. 

"Considering your reputation I would've imagined something else happening right now..." - she whispered seductively 

"Oh really? And what exactly would that be,  _Felicity_?". The way he said her name made her whole body tremble.

Feeling bold she pushed him onto a chair - "Mhmmm...I'd rather show you" - she said before taking his shirts off and straddling him.

 

She bent down to him, brushing his lips on his jaw, nipping and pulling with her teeth. He sighed and got hold of her chin devouring her little mewls of pleasure with a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue between her parted lips.

Felicity took him in, vaguely aware that one of his hands was behind her now, stroking the arch of her bare back, his fingers tenderly brushing her spine. His caress traveled lazily downward, over the fabric of her pants. His strong fingers cupped the curve of her ass, squeezed her tightly. She got impossibly closer to him as he kissed her deeper until her pelvis mashed against his hardness.

 

“No,” he said, his conscience struggling to surface. “No, wait. Stop.” God, how she hated the sound of that word when his mouth was feeling so damned good on hers. “Are you... Felicity... are you sure about this? I would never want to rush you. You're important to me”

“Look around, Oliver.” Her lips dragged over his as she spoke, making him dizzy with want. “We're at a training camp to go to war and I'm a woman pretending to be a man for her family's sake. If this is the only chance I have at being happy, I'll take it"

 

 

She felt as if his every sense was trained on her alone. As if there was only her, only him, and this burning thing that existed between them.

Holding her up with one hand he got up with her in his arms and deposited her on a bed, taking off her shirts and covering her body with his.

“Ohh,” she gasped their naked fronts brushed against each other. Her nipples growing heavier and more pebbled by the second.

A dark growl boiled out from between his lips as he leaned down and claimed her mouth in another hungry kiss **.** Her pants came off in a hasty tug of falling fabric **.** Her trousers and undergarments came next, thin material snapping under the strength of Oliver’s impatient hands. Felicity felt air hit her suddenly naked skin, but then he sank down to his knees in front of her and she was on fire before she could take her next breath. He kissed her and licked her, his hands braced hard and unrelenting against her inner thighs, spreading her wider for his carnal desires. The feel of his tongue spearing her flesh, suckling her deep into his mouth, turned Felicity’s limbs to liquid.

She came swiftly, harder than she could have imagined.

 ****Felicity clawed at Oliver’s shoulders to hold herself up while her legs went boneless beneath her.

 

 

He came up and braced himself above her. It wasn’t until that moment that she was able to see him fully, and what she saw was magnificent. Six -and-a-half feet of solid muscle and sheer masculine power caging her beneath him, his strong arms hemming her in on either side. 

And as if the raw beauty of his body wasn’t enough, Oliver’s gorgeous skin was decorated with a jaw-dropping array of scars. They swirled around his pecs and ribbed abdomen, up over his broad shoulders, then down his thick biceps.

When he tilted his head downward to lavish attention on her breasts, Felicity saw the angry red scar that stretched up the back of his neck and into his hairline. She let her hands her hands travel all over him.

“Kiss me,” she begged him, reaching down to shoulders.

He started to rise up over her and Felicity arched into him, fevered with hunger, needing to feel him inside her. His erection was a heavy length of steely heat where it pressed between her thighs.

Felicity slid her hands down and stroked him, lifting her hips to welcome him in.

“Take me,” she whispered. “Make me _yours_. **_Now_**. **_Please_**.”

His control was hanging by a very thin thread.

 

He did not deny her.

 

The thick head of his sex pulsed, hard and demanding, at the entrance of her body. He was trembling,she realized dimly.

His massive shoulders shook beneath her hands, as if he had been holding himself back all this time and was now about to burst.

She wanted him to come apart like she had. She needed to have him inside her or she was going to die.

He gave a strangled groan, his mouth at the sensitive crook of her neck.

“Yes,” she urged him, shifting beneath him so that the shaft of his cock now halfway through.

“Don’t be gentle. I won’t break.”

 

His head reared up at last, and for an instant he stared down into her eyes.

 

Felicity looked up at him from beneath heavy lids, startled by the untamed fire that met her gaze.

His eyes fairly glowed, twin flames of deep blue, engulfing his pupils and boring into her with heat.

 

Oliver breached her body with a deep, mind-numbing thrust.

Felicity could not bite back her moan of pleasure as he filled her, stretched her, impaled her to her core.

“Oh, my God.  ** _OLIVER_** ” she nearly sobbed, accepting every hard inch of him. “You feel so good.”

 

He dropped his head to her shoulder and grunted as he drew back, then plunged even farther than

before. Felicity clutched at his strong back, pulling him closer, as she lifted her hips to meet his hard thrusts.

He cursed under his breath, and it was a black, feral sound. His cock leaped within her, seeming to swell even greater with each relentless flex of his hips.

“I need to have you, Felicity. I’ve ached for you for  _so long_. You have no idea”

 

The frank words—his admission that he’d wanted her as much as she had wanted him—only inflamed her more.

She twined her fingers in his hair, gasping wordless, pleasured cries as his pace increased.

He thrust and withdrew, pistoning between her legs now.

Felicity felt the rush of orgasm coiling in her belly.

 

“I could do this all night,” he growled, his breath hot against her neck. “I don’t think I can stop.”

“Don’t, Oliver. _Oh, God_... **_don’t stop_**.”

 

Felicity held on to him as he pumped into her.

It was all she could do as a raw scream tore from her throat and she was coming and coming and coming again.

He quickly raised his hand to cover her mouth or the whole camp would know exactly what they were doing.

Her velvety walls clamped tight around him and in two more thrust he was coming hard inside of her, his vision whiting out from the bone deep pleasure.

After sweetly kissing every inch of her beautiful face he pulled out of her, bringing her into his embrace.

 

He had never fucked so hard, so long, or so completely.

And still he was hungry for more.

More of **_her_**.

Looking at her sleeping form, he covered them both.

They would have to get ready for a new day soon, but for now they had this moment.

They had each other.

 


End file.
